Shake
by Satan's Sweetheart
Summary: Edward left. Bella crumbled. 10 years later she's forced herself to forget their life together. But then she's kidnapped by a very familiar person... AU/AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**ALL MATERIAL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. IF I OWNED TWILIGHT JACOB WOULD BE GAY.**

The bright sharp light penetrated the thin material covering my eyes. My captor had untied my wrists and red blotchy blisters had replaced the rough thick beige ropes.

"Hello, love. How did you sleep?" His rough hot hands made steel like manacles around my wrists.

Afraid to speak I shifted uncomfortably because of the his vice like grip on the fresh wounds of my wrists.

"Sorry, love. I forgot how tender your wrists must be," he cooed. Why is he calling me "love"? He just kidnapped me, and yet I felt a tinge of desire play across my skin as he breathed heavily on the back of my ear and the arch of my neck.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt him shake with a light arrogant laughter.

"Mmm. Sweetheart aren't you supposed to be scared and screaming?" He asked very teasingly. He was right. Wasn't I supposed to be scared out of my wits and struggling to escape the evilness?

But his strong arms and sweet scent comforted me. Not to mention the sweet words he provided me. He surprised me with his gentleness. He hadn't really hurt me. I was just shaken.

What the fuck? Am I trying to talk myself out of being scared when I was just kidnapped?

I need some _serious_ psychological help.

His big warm hands traveled to my face . He gently untied the rough cloth covering my eyes.

"Alright beautiful now I want you to keep those big brown eyes closed for me until I tell you you can open them. Okay?" His voice poured like honey over me. Wait a fucking second? How did he know my eyes were brown? This is so fucked up. The sweet scent of his breathe cascaded down my body leaving a warm safe sensation. I reiterate; what the fuck is wrong with me?

My heart pounded as his fingers traced delicate patterns along the line of my collar bone, lingering on the swell of my breasts.

"Is this alright?" his voice held the smallest inkling of uncertainty, almost shyness. I found this rather ironic.

I snorted. "Well I don't think I have much choice, now do I?" Wow. As if being kidnapped wasn't dangerous enough I have to go and back talk the abductor. Nice going, Bella.

"You have a choice. You always will with me. I could let you leave right now if you asked. But I don't think that you actually want to go," he finished with a light chuckle. "For instance the way your breathe hitches every time I run my hands across your neck," he made a show of demonstrating how I reacted when he touched me by running his hands along my collar bone.

I couldn't help myself. I leaned into him and moaned. Wow. Where's the number for the psychologist?

"Mmmmm. Sweetheart, I don't think you want to leave at all. Do you?" his tender yet calloused hands dipped into my light sweater, running his hands over my nipples and pinching them affectionately.

I gave another moan. This one was loud and sounded like I was in some kind of pornographic film.

He chuckled. "Nice moans. They're making me so hard, but I would much rather like to here you scream," he whispered sensually into my ear. I whimpered at that little tease. He rubbed his cock into the small of my back to make his point.

His hands slowly moved from under my shirt to the hem. He tugged at the thin fabric that I now hated for separating his hands from my skin. With one quick final movement he removed my sweater and under shirt.

Now only a skimpy little bra kept me from being completely exposed. I suddenly became very self conscious. I tried futilely to cover my self with my hands, and blushed.

"Open your eyes, love," he cooed.

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man alive.

"You're perfect don't ever doubt that."

"_You have a choice. You always will with me." _His words resounded through my head a million times. Did he mean it? Could I really leave? But did I want to leave? All logic pointed to "yes" but my heart was pulling a Luke Skywalker and screaming no at the top of its lungs.

I felt oddly safe in his arms. _Yep, Bella you're off your freaking rocker._ and there I go again talkin' to myself…. Sigh. Somebody call the loony bin please?

"Hey, baby?" he called. Why must he be so sweet to me? I'm supposed to hate him and he's making it really hard!

"Yeah?" I called.

"Come here for a sec, please." He had to add the 'please'?

"Okay," I called while getting up off the big comfortable bed and heading to the master bathroom. I poked inside the door to see him stark naked sitting on the sink counter. I let out a little shriek and duck back out.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Baby, I said come here," he chuckled. He walked out of the bathroom clad in a thin, shiny, golden robe. "What you didn't like what you saw?"

My face blushed twelve shades of red. I stuttered out another unintelligible apology.

"Did I scare you?" he cooed coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry sweetheart," the panty dropping crooked smile never left his Adonis-like face.

"No you just surprised me," I said indifferently.

"I think you're a little more shaken then you let on… Isabella," his voice poured over me like honey.

"H- how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"You don't remember me, do you?" His voice sounded hurt, almost offended.

As I thought back his face looked vaguely familiar.

"Have I seen you some where before?"

"Yes, love, you have."

"What's your name? I might remember you."

"My name is Edward Cullen."

And that's when I fainted.

"Baby girl, wake up!" a soft sweet voice urged me. The sound of worry poured over me as thick as honey. I groaned in protest. _"I'm TIRED!" _I wanted to shout. But instead I just swatted at him the voice.

He chuckled softly.

"C'mon, honey you gotta wake up," he shook me lightly.

And then I realized were I was who I was with. Edward Cullen the only regret I had in my life, the only thing I wanted to change.

Seven years earlier Edward and I were in love young love. Completely oblivious to reality; until one day reality came crashing down on us, and all around us.

We spent all of high school together. Or hell school as we liked to call it. His sister was my best friend. His mother like mine and his father a perfect role-model; nice family, big house, perfect lawn. But most beloved, a prodigal son; Edward. My lover, my life, my perfect boyfriend.

Until one day that all came to a halt. Exactly a week from graduation, he disappeared. They all did. Not a trace of them. Edward and Alice no longer showed up at school and they never returned my calls. After a week all I got was the dial tone when I called their number.

I decided I was fed-up with this. He said he loved me, he said forever and always. Did I say something way too honest that made him run and hide? Like a scared little boy?

I drove to his house- almost mansion in a huff. When I got there it looked deserted and haunted. There wasn't a trace of the liveliness that there was before.

I knocked on the door anyway, my conscience screaming me to run away and never look back but I couldn't do that. I had to know. No matter how much I tore me up inside.

When I knocked the door it creaked open. All the furniture was gone, and the carpet had been torn up. It looked like a dried out skeleton. It was striped of everything that made it human. This house used to be a home now it was just a depressing shell that reminded me what used to be.

He owed me an explanation. He just disappeared after everything we said to each other. All the whispers of sweet nothings, all the promises of forever were just followed by silence that cut me to the core.

But what really made me hurt the most is that he left the day after I gave him my virginity. And he had the nerve to take me. To pretend everything was fine. To call me baby.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING _BABY _ANYMORE!" I screamed as I dashed to the door. Leaving a shocked and hurt Edward behind me.

_Good, _I thought. _Now he knows what it feels like to be left behind._


	2. Listen, Please?

I saw her retreating form fling open the door and race down the stairs as if she was running away from a psycho killer.

_Who could blame her? You left without a trace, breaking her heart in the process, kidnapped her 7 years later, and then molested her. She has more than a fucking right to be scared, Cullen. _

I knew the voice in the back of my head was right, but I am a selfish creature. So, I ran after her. I wasn't gonna give her up without talking to her, convincing her, pleading with her to stay with me. I wanted her to be mine.

_She was yours, but you just had to fuck that up, didn't you?_

Shut up, I know what I did. You can't un-ring a bell; you can only do something about it.

_Oh, so the solution is kidnapping, and then MOLESTING her?_

She loved it!

All they while my inner monologue was going insane, I was booking it big time. I'd forgotten how fast she was. She took a turn down the long elegant hallway Esme designed and dashed for the stairs. I caught up just in time to grab her around the waist with my right arm before she started to trip down the stairs. She whipped around and pushed me off of her, then glared into what felt like my very soul.

"Bella, just _talk_ to me, baby. Please? I'm begging you." Her deep brown eyes were sad and hateful staring up at me. One part of me knew I earned it, another part was incredulous she's look at me that way; she never had before. Then again, I wasn't there to witness her reaction of my absence.

"Why? Why should I give you another chance? You ripped my heart out!" she screeched. Her gaze never left mine. Her eyes were challenging. She was ready to fight.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I need you. I'm sorry I left, I can explain, please just hear me out? I will do anything for just five minutes to tell you what happened, and how sorry I am." I was not above begging. Not now. "I- I love you. I never stopped. I've spent every day for the past 7 years regretting leaving.

"Just stay long enough to hear me. Please." She stepped forward and fell into my arms in broken sobs. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

"You know I never stopped loving you, Edward. You're the one that got away. You're my only regret, so you better have a damn good reason you left me." I smiled like a fool. She would hear me out.

But how would she take it?


End file.
